Days like this keep me warm
by fivestarsellout
Summary: A moment in Besaid, hot sand beneath their feet and the sound of waves behind... Chapter 4 up.
1. Days Like This Keep Me Warm

_Days like this keep me warm, keep me warm, keep us warm  
and love like this means more_

_---_

She loved the water.

She loved the way it trickled through her fingers, gentle and soft and liquid, as the light cascaded through the open window, sea breeze intermingled with the exotic scent of cherry blossom and water lily and desert rose all weaving around her.

She closed her eyes, soft bubbles against her skin as she sunk down deeper, until only her nose and lips were still touching air, the warm water enclosing around every part of her, comforting and caressing her as she lay completely relaxed.

She hardly noticed the gentle click of the doorknob as he quietly stepped in, softly closing the door behind him. His bright eyes gazed down at her, smiling, drinking in her beauty. As her eyes fluttered open, she smiled, pleasantly surprised to see him standing there, the man with the sun in his hair, stars in his eyes, and her heart in his hands.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as he slipped into the water beside her, his arm sliding beneath her and pulling her close to him. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, his soft blond hair tickling her forehead as she breathed him in and smiled.

She loved the water.

* * *

_A/N: I was inspired to write Tidus/Rikku fluff, so I did. Intended as a one-shot, but I may continue if enough people want me to. Lyrics are by The Polyphonic Spree._


	2. Sanctuary

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary  
where fears and lies melt away_

---

She still had nightmares about those days, when she feared him lost and gone forever. Deep down, she'd always known he'd come back, but it didn't stop the fear from creeping up, no matter how hard she'd try to push it back down again.

And now, even with his warm arms wrapped around her, his soft blond hair brushed up against her neck, she'd sometimes have restless nights where thoughts of losing him again haunted her dreams and left her tossing and turning until, soothing and comforting, his light kiss would meet her forehead, and his gentle shushes would ease her out of her nightmare.

He knew that as her breathing calmed and her brow softened, and that heavenly smile would grace her lips, that though she was still sleeping she knew that she no longer had any reason to fear, because nothing could take him from her side. And he would smile, and pull her close, grateful for the lovely angel that lay in his arms.

_

* * *

A/N: I took up the Tidus/Rikku claim at 30 kisses and thought this style would be perfect for it. So expect more updates to this fic. Lyrics are, of course, by Utada Hikaru._


	3. Sugar Rush

_A glossy double-cover spread opened up inside your head  
__A black cherry paradise, half the sugar twice the spice  
__I don't wanna treat you nice, c'mon baby roll the dice!_

---

She sat in front of him, pouting. Arms crossed, brow furrowed, bottom lip objectingly stuck out, the whole act. She sighed in frustration as he just sat there, laughing, obviously unmoved by her dramatic performance. Realizing her plan was failing miserably, she shifted into pitifully cute mode, gazing up at him pleadingly as she donned a sweet smile and batted her eyelashes.

He laughed harder.

She scowled again, left to watch helplessly as he popped the last piece of the sweet Al Bhed rock candy in his mouth and grinned, victorious. Panic set into her eyes, but only for a moment before a terrible smirk flashed across her face so quickly he didn't even notice. Leaning in seductively, she pressed her lips against his hard. Caught off guard, his eyes shot open in surprise as she ran her hands up his chest and pushed him back, straddling him. He returned her kiss, and she moaned in pleasure as the sweet sugary taste finally reached her tongue.

And as suddenly as it had all begun, the thief had broken away and now sat triumphant over him, cheerfully sucking on her prize, leaving a confused and defeated blitzball ace dazed and longing for more.

* * *

_A/N: For the 30 kisses theme "candy". Lyrics by Josie and the Pussycats. XD_


	4. Memories

_Long ago it must be, I have a photograph  
__Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you_

---

Sometimes, during her and her cousin's journey, she would sneak off alone to the lofty deck of the airship. Quietly, she would remove the sphere from the bag that rested on her hip and watch with an uneasy mixture of loneliness and hope.

And the tears would sting her cheeks as the biting wind tore across the deck of the ship, harsh and chill in comparison to the warm memories projected before her. A moment in Besaid, hot sand beneath their feet and the sound of waves behind as he playfully kicked at the air, trying to teach her a blitzball move, her giggles caught on the recorder as she moved in for a close up of the star athlete, now striking a pose for the camera and his utterance of surprise as, letting the sphere fall to her side, she quickly stole a kiss, and now, the sphere lying in the sand as he chased her down the beach and knee-deep into the ocean till he caught her to take it back.

And wiping the tears from her eyes, she would take the sphere, warm in her hands, close her eyes against the dark night sky, and determine in her heart to not let him remain just a memory.

* * *

_A/N: For the 30 kisses theme "the sound of waves". Lyrics are from "Bookends" by Simon & Garfunkel._


End file.
